


Breakfast

by Atsugaruru



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, There is no actual breakfast eating in this I'm so sorry, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atsugaruru/pseuds/Atsugaruru
Summary: Lucy and Emmet share their first meal together in their new home.
Relationships: Emmet Brickowski/Wyldstyle | Lucy
Kudos: 10





	Breakfast

"Morning, babe."

"Lucy!" Emmet spun around, face lit up in a smile. He was still clad in his striped pajamas, though now with a novelty apron. He was working on mixing batter in a bowl, but set it down to twirl his girlfriend into a good morning kiss.

"Did you sleep well?"

Lucy nodded. 

"Great! I wanted to surpise you with breakfast in bed. I was planning on making you some pancakes."

"As much as I'd love that, can I request something else for breakfast?"

"Sure! The batter's already done, so I can also make waffles, or crepes-"

"I want _you_ , Emmet." She pushed her chest against him, pressing her hips to his and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Not gonna lie, I woke up pretty horny. Since we already broke out the bed last night," Emmet flushed at that, "We should probably work on making new memories in the rest of the house, don't you think?"

Wyldstyle watched his face burn up and felt herself get wetter. She loved how easy it was to push his buttons. 

He looked out the window and back at his girlfriend. "Here? But what if someone sees us."

"We'll be quick. First house in the neighborhood, remember? No one's going to see us." Though thinking about getting caught by future neighbors was definitely something she was looking forward to.

"Lucy, I'd love to," he gave her a sheepish smile. "But that doesn't seem very sanitary. This is a kitchen, after all."

In a flash, Emmet's back hit the wall and Lucy was crawling back on top of him, nipping his lips. "Doesn't have to be on the counter." 

"W-well if it's what you want for breakfast."

"Emmet," Wyldstyle's voice was breathless, "I'm so so happy to be able to share this home with you. I love you."

Her lips swallowed Emmet's reply. He kissed her back shyly, letting Lucy take the lead like she always did. Slowly he settled his hands on her waist.

"Emmet," Lucy purred. She kissed his Adam's apple while slipping off his apron. "Next time you should make breakfast for me wearing only this." She set it safely on the counter and moved to unbutton his top. Her hands slipped accross his toned chest and thumbed at his nipples. "Your butt would look so cute in it."

Emmet laughed, unconsciously squeezing her hips. "But _your_ butt is the cutest!"

The sound of Emmet's laughter made her dizzy with joy. She leaned up to kiss him again, this time slipping her hands down his waistband to grab his ass. They were perfect. She fantasized a lot about giving him the strap, having him break apart with each thrust she would give him. Maybe even bury her face in him and eat him out. There were a lot of things she wanted to do to him, but the kinkiest thing they'd ever done was share a vibrator together. It was the complete opposite of the other partners she'd had in the past, but Lucy was honestly thrilled to break such an inexperienced, submissive boyfriend.

Emmet had been a virgin before he met her. Had been, at least.

"Let's dig into the main course," Lucy whispered into his ear. She pushed down his pajama bottoms and exposed the half-hard cock resting against his thigh. 

"Wait, Lucy," Emmet gasped as her warm hand grasped his prick. "We need a -"

"Condom?" She flashed one in front of him with a grin. "I came prepared."

"Wh-where'd you have that?"

"Between my tits." Emmet flushed even harder. His dick twitched in Lucy's grasp and she tightened her fist around it. All this time together and he was still so shy around her.

After ripping the condom open with her teeth, Lucy rolled it on Emmet, admiring how hard he'd gotten. "Do you want to feel how wet I am for you?" she whispered into Emmet's ear, tongue running over the shell. She guided his hand to the hem of her nightgown and down between her spread legs.

"Lucy," Emmet swallowed, "You're not wearing any panties?"

Wyldstyle took his cock and rubbed it against her folds, using the head to stimulate her clit.

"Hmm, I guess I'm not. I'm not wearing a bra either." She pulled down her nightgown to free her breasts. Emmet was too polite to stare, so Lucy had to gently nudge him onwards.

"I like how to fabric feels on my skin, but you know what feels even better? You."

Lucy brought Emmet's hand up to her breasts, and he obediently touched her like she taught him.

Wyldstyle wrapped a leg around his waist and her arms around his neck. Emmet lifted Lucy up and pressed her gently against the wall.

"Oh, Emmet," she breathed, "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Emmet took her hand in his and squeezed. The gesture made Lucy's heart swell.

Emmet groaned beautifully into her mouth as he penetrated her. The pleasant burn of his thick length made Lucy shudder and grind back. His sweaty hands made his grip slip, he readjusted the hold on her hips and started to push in and out of his beloved girlfriend.

They rocked each other back and forth, Lucy angling her hips so he pushed in deeper and hit her sweet spots. It wasn't the rough and intense sex she was used to, but the sincerity and care that Emmet used to make love to her made it better than anyone Lucy had ever been with.

Emmet buried himself to the hilt as he came. His sweet, wanton cries tipped Lucy over the edge along with him.

He rested his forehead against hers, out of breath and overwhelmed. Lucy burned him with her gaze.

"So," Emmet asked sheepishly, "Di-did the breakfast live up to your expectations?"

"My complements to the chef." She kissed the tip of his nose. "Let's clean up real quick. Aaand, do you wanna try making pancake art with the batter?"

Emmet's eyes lit up.

Lucy loved her life.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when the second movie came out, im so sorry it took so long to finish and post ghdjgpdpvfn
> 
> Dont forget to SMASH that motherfucking kudos button


End file.
